


На линии огня

by Rhaina, Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Дин утрачивает иллюзии относительно охоты, он идет служить в морскую пехоту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На линии огня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stand On The Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514003) by [fourfreedoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourfreedoms/pseuds/fourfreedoms). 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

**Глава 1  
Прекрасное оскверненное небо**

Первое, чему учат морпехов за пределами учебки, — не играть в покер со штаб-сержантом Винчестером, как бы обворожительно он ни улыбался. И все равно каждый раз какой-нибудь выпендрежник ищет неприятности на свою задницу, а назавтра эту задницу находят в луже собственной блевотины, без единого цента в кармане и без единого воспоминания в башке.

Дина это бесконечно забавляет. Приятно иметь определенную репутацию.

— Он самый крутой говнюк в округе, морпехи, — сообщает капрал Макс Куперман двум новобранцам, только что откомандированным из 29 Памс. 

Дин улыбается и продолжает сосредоточенно ковыряться в катушке зажигания хаммера. Он знает, что дальше пойдут покерные басни. Куперман вечно выставляет его давно потерянным божеством пятикарточного стад покера. 

Он небрежно кивает парочке взъерошенных и покрытых пылью рядовых первого класса и прикусывает щеку, чтобы не заржать. Надо сначала пару дней подождать, присмотреться, а уж потом можно напрячь мозги и запомнить имена. Быстрее всех комиссуют как раз пополнение, и, как правило, далеко не в том же состоянии, в каком они прибыли. Это сейчас, после учебки, они гордо держат осанку и чеканят шаг, но пройдет пара недель — и они узнают, почем фунт лиха. Дин даже не помнит, чтоб чувствовал себя так же, как они; вся его жизнь — урок смирения.

— У тебя шея сзади обгорает, сержант, — сообщает проходящий мимо капитан. — Ты забыл про солнцезащитный крем, — поясняет он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дина. Он кивает в ответ на приветствие по форме и идет дальше вглубь лагеря. 

Дин торчит тут уже несколько часов и пытается подлатать хаммер, имея в распоряжении только собственные пальцы и гигантскую монтировку. Предостережение про покер донеслось до его ушей уже дважды. Сейчас как раз мертвое время — время палящего солнца и нихуянеделания. Только и остается травить байки о том, как он стал таким крутым.

— Да сержант читать не умеет, вот и резался в карты, чтоб никто не догадался, — острит кто-то, будто Дин не стоит тут же на солнцепеке.

— Столько раз просирал рубаху, что решил: дешевле стать лучшим, и — та-дам! — наутро он уже ас, — говорит Куперман, расставшийся наконец с новоприбывшими салагами. Он хочет, чтоб Дин его научил, но лицо вечно выдает Купермана. Ему б сперва накачать туда ботокса.

Маккарти, взводный снайпер, расплывается в ухмылке:  
— Выебал в жопу профессионального игрока в покер, чтоб украсть его секреты.

Дин никогда им не рассказывал, что учился он в темных углах задрипанных пабов и придорожных закусочных на отшибе. Надо ж было чем-то заняться, пока его отец трепал языком и убирался в лоскуты спиртным, а младший брат — за которым Дину полагалось присматривать — тихонько сидел, уткнувшись в потрепанный томик детективов братьев Харди.

— Кончайте выпендреж, придурки, — не выдерживает он, с грохотом захлопывая крышку капота. — Я прирожденный гений.

— Да заткни, нахуй, хлебало, Винчестер! — любяще отвечает Куперман, и Дин хохочет. 

Солнце на востоке уже начинает окрашивать небо оранжевым и алым. Он скучает по сумеркам дома — там небо становится розовым.  
И плевать, что Сэмми умудрился все изгадить, сообщив как-то раз, когда они гнали домой, в Штаты, по 496 шоссе, что во всем виноваты выхлопные газы и прочие выбросы в атмосферу. Прекрасное оскверненное небо.

— Так что там в оперсводке? — оборачиваясь к ним, спрашивает Маккарти.

Дин не знает. Все та же хуйня.

***

Он не уверен, что ему помогло оказаться в 7-м полку 1-й дивизии корпуса морской пехоты: отцовское имя или то, что офицер по вербовке личного состава разглядел в нем, Дине, какую-то искру. Отец был награжден Бронзовой звездой за Ливан. Выбрался оттуда аккурат перед тем, как в Бейруте два штаба — их и французский — подорвали заминированные грузовики со смертниками. Как раз к рождению Сэмми. Дин помнил, что когда они забрали его из роддома, незнакомцем казался не только новорожденный брат, но и отец — кадровый офицер с темными глазами и грубоватым смехом.  
Дин радовался и гордился распределением. Он старался вовсю и не жалел о своем выборе, даже когда письма от Сэмми перестали приходить.

Когда приносят почту, для него нет ничего.

— У тебя что, дома девчонки не осталось? — спрашивает один из салаг.

Дин мотает головой:  
— Люблю разнообразие. — Он наслаждается одобрительным улюлюканьем, пока заряжает оружие. 

Дин не врет. У него никогда не было подружки в полном смысле этого слова. Была интрижка с журналисткой — взаимовыгодный секс, — пока его часть была расквартирована в Афгане. Ей нравился жесткий трах, и чтоб он не снимал жетоны. А слать письма и сласти ему некому. Да и пофиг. Он всегда знал, что будет стоять на линии огня, говоря миру: «Я никого не пропущу».

Он выступает из-под укрытия камуфляжной сетки и идет прямо в пылающую зарю, давя гравий тяжелыми армейскими ботинками. Пустыню Мохаве, поросшую кустарником, окольцовывали горы — казалось, мир замирал на их обдуваемых ветрами вершинах. А тут мили и мили скалистого грунта и миру нет конца.  
Может, Дин и был создан для того, чтобы стоять на линии огня, но ему до сих пор не ясно, где же эта линия проходит.

Они въезжают в деревню, полную людей, не обученных обращению с тяжелым вооружением. Дин выпрыгивает из хаммера, чтобы вытащить капрала Гейджа, раненного в живот. Ухо Дина оцарапано шальной шрапнелью, и он ноет, пока док не грозится вколоть ему успокоительное. Гейдж выкарабкается, хотя есть опасение, что осколки пули засели слишком близко к спинному мозгу. Пацан танцевал хип-хоп — теперь, по ходу, с этим все.

***

— Жена прислала Маккарти диски с сериалом «Братья по оружию», — сообщает как-то утром Куперман. Ровно в шесть. В это время хочется сладко потирать глаза, просыпаясь, а не вставлять в них спички, чтобы не заснуть. 

Дин зевает.

— И какого хуя все морпехи так радуются этому дерьму? — спрашивает он, начиная сворачивать лагерь. Морским пехотинцам нравится думать, что они — невидимки, не оставляющие следов, но на самом деле всегда можно сказать, где они побывали. Дин думает, что есть в этом что-то правильное.

Макс прижимает руку к сердцу и жалобно просит:

— Ну пожалуйста, сержант!

Дин фыркает:  
— Намекаешь, что там есть, на что посмотреть?

— Ну, моя подружка никогда не жа… — Дин обрывает его локтем под дых. 

После очередной перестрелки, очередного изнурительного перехода по жаре с запекшимися губами и в мокрой от пота одежде, крича на местное население, которое не может и не пытается их понять, кто-то разживается забитым песком двд-плеером. Парни из отделения Дина собираются вокруг, грызя сухпаек.

После серии Дин заявляет:

— Никс конкретно хочет выебать бледную ирландскую задницу Уинтерса.

Маккарти качает головой, запуская пальцы в ежик светлых волос, отросших после последней стрижки по уставу:

— Да, блядь, сержант, я и сам не прочь выебать задницу Уинтерса!

По зрелом размышлении Дин не может представить себя боящимся за свою жизнь. Это тебе не Вторая мировая. Никто из них не боится за свои жизни. Их возбуждает адреналин, в шлемах орет «Металлика», когда во время увольнительной они срываются в город. Дин помнит страх. Помнит, как колотилось сердце, когда он убегал от жутких мстительных призраков; каково было чувствовать, что оно просто взорвется в груди при мысли, что Сэмми не успеет увернуться.

Он поднимается, кивает Куперману и шагает из наскоро поставленной палатки в ослепляющий дневной зной.

***

Пробоина в приемо-передающей радиостанции обнаруживается, только когда они уже ставят лагерь. И запчастей нет, как обычно. Дину сообщают о проблеме ровно в тот момент, когда он отходит отлить. За ним посылают Келли — робкого и застенчивого рядового, без промаха попадающего в бегущего кролика при нулевой видимости. Дин дует на ладони, вытирает их о штанины, небрежно перебросив винтовку через плечо.

— Лады, — говорит он, застегивая камуфляж.

Новобранцы и запасники вечно ноют насчет отсутствия личного пространства. Любой морпех непременно пизданет что-нибудь эдакое на своем первом рейде. Дин вот с детства не знал, что это такое. Дома, в крохотной квартирке с покрытым линолеумом полом, даже как-то слишком свободно. 

Дин оборачивается и смотрит в ту же точку, с которой не сводит взгляд Келли. Ничего, кроме засеянных травой полей. В голову вдруг приходит, что Келли может обладать скрытыми сверхъестественными способностями. Дин удивленно моргает.

— Приемопередатчик, сержант, — напоминает Келли, пресекая любые возможные вопросы. Дин не настаивает. Это все не имеет значения.

Четверо придурков пялятся на то, как он вскрывает сломанную штуковину и скручивает вместе проводки. Они делают равнодушный вид — прямо как Сэмми, если б Дин возился с машиной. Брат устроился бы на лужайке, какой бы захудалой та ни была, и притворился бы, что сосредоточен на домашке. 

Передатчик оживает, и Дин победно вскидывает руку. Мастер-сержант — инженер-электрик, который служил в армии еще со времен кассетных магнитных лент, — изумленно качает головой. Дин улыбается. Он спрыгивает с хаммера и идет к своей машине. Душу греют добрые, пусть и редкие, воспоминания.

***

Капитан Престон — хороший офицер. За спиной его кличут Мамочкой, и у него всегда каменное выражение лица. Не то что у других офицеров — у тех уже после пары месяцев службы видно, как напряжена линия рта. Лицо Престона ровно-безразличное, хотя всем известно, что у него язва от невысказанных переживаний.

У капитана дома остались двое ребятишек. Мальчик и девочка. Дин как-то раз видел их в 29 Памс. Долго потом вспоминал, как они смеялись и висли на отце. Шестилетняя Сара слегка шепелявила и так сильно напомнила Дину Сэма в этом же возрасте — развитого не по годам и болтающего без умолку. Дин тогда всерьез задумался, не позвонить ли домой. Но что-то в том, как она дернула отца за штанину, уверенная в его внимании, заставило отказаться от идеи. Отец Дина ухватил бы его за плечо и отпихнул прочь, не прерывая разговора. 

Престон был тут не на месте. Ему скорее подошла бы Вторая Мировая, где воевали люди, выросшие в тяжелые времена, и девизом были слова Патрика Генри: «Свобода или смерть!». Мамочка был словно специально рожден для той войны.

А здесь — только пыль и чувство несправедливости. Дин оставил проселочные дороги и тенистые горы, полные нечисти и упырей, когда начали стираться границы в восприятии. Черное вдруг по краям подернулось серым. Насчет этой войны он уже тоже не уверен. Да и никто не должен быть.

***

С 5-м полком они соединяются в Фаллудже. Там же впервые за долгое время их догоняет почта, и 1-й батальон 5-го полка уже транжирит посылки из дома. Лишние сласти они раздают иракским ребятишкам, чьи мордашки пока не приобрели то же выражение отчаяния и отчужденности, как у их родителей.

Куперману мать прислала «Словарь Сатаны», и пока они пытаются привести в порядок заклинившее оружие и отремонтировать поврежденную технику, он зачитывает вслух отрывки. Рядовой первого класса Арчер и младший капрал Лафлер — салаги — щурятся от солнца. Дин сидит рядом с ними, просматривая стратегический план на завтра. Они подсказывают Куперману, какое слово смотреть следующим.  
Трус. Позор. Содомия. Казнь. Убийство. Прелюбодеяние.

Тот запинается на определении «лизоблюд» на добрые десять минут. Словом снабдил Келли, сопроводив все подхалимским взглядом рядового, повсюду следующего за своим командиром.

— «Вам мало, что богач наживы ради вас… вас, не таясь, как липку, обдирает… бла-бла-бла… готовых раболепно ниц упасть и умолять у вас и дальше красть?» — Куперман корчит брезгливую гримасу и отшвыривает книгу. — Хрень какая-то.  
— Об-ди-рать, — тянет по слогам Тайлер. — Это, блядь, как?

— Снимать омертвевшую кожу, или что-то в этом роде, — поясняет Куперман, недовольно глядя на книгу.

Маккарти вскидывает на него взгляд и начинает ржать:  
— Это отшелушивание, ты, ублюдок невежественный!

— Да похуй, по крайней мере, я не дрочу на маникюр и всякие такие штучки-дрючки! — огрызается Куперман. Дин разделяет насмешку. Грязь под ногтями у них у всех — кроме Маккарти.

— По ногтям всегда можно сказать, буч перед тобой или фэм,— замечает Дин, изучая составленную им карту Фаллуджи.

Куперман гогочет:  
— Ну, Маккарти, если какая-нибудь манда позарится на твою больную жопу, ты всегда можешь увеличить свои шансы, помахав маникюром!

Маккарти парирует с резкой ухмылкой:  
— А ты спроси у своей мамочки, что она думает о моих пальцах.

— Так какого хрена все-таки означает «обдирать»? — настаивает Тайлер, встревая в оживленную дискуссию. Все ржут. — Ну серьезно, Куперман, посмотри там, в книжке!

Куперман отмахивается:  
— Не, все равно там полная бессмыслица. Он пишет это на манер стихов, короче, дерьмо.

— Это значит грабить и воровать, — раздается у Дина над ухом.

Дин вскакивает так резко, что карта падает с колен.

У Сэма запыленное лицо, а под глазами морщинки, но он сочувственно улыбается Дину. Того до сих пор каждый раз поражает, что ему приходится смотреть вверх, чтобы заглянуть брату в глаза. Все сантиметры, которые Сэм нарастил сверху своих ста семидесяти, прошли мимо Дина: он все еще помнит брата нескладным четырнадцатилетним пацаном. 

— Сэр, — приветствует Дин по уставу и видит, как меняется выражение лица Сэма. Дин выдерживает его нечитаемый взгляд довольно долго, а потом обрывает зрительный контакт. — Как живется с капитанскими нашивками? — Он должен был догадаться еще прошлым вечером, когда его взводный, лейтенант Марчман, сообщил о соединении с 5-м полком. 

— Вполне неплохо, — отвечает Сэм, скользнув взглядом по лесочку, где несколько парней из 1-го батальона 5-го полка устроили соревнования по отжиманиям. — Прогуляемся?

Это не приказ. Дин может отказаться, но ноги уже идут сами собой. Сэм шагает рядом в такт.

— Как ты? — спрашивает он, отмечая взглядом царапину на ухе Дина.

Сзади рядовой первого класса Арчер довольно громко восклицает:  
— И какого хуя только что произошло?

Маккарти отвечает:  
— Это его брат.

— А че он тогда так напрягается?

— _Младший брат,_ — уточняет Тайлер.

Дин пожимает плечами.  
— В полном порядке.

Ни по одному из них не скажешь, слышали ли они разговор за спиной.

***

Когда Дин завербовался, Сэм чувствовал себя преданным. Клинтон досиживал последние дни в Овальном кабинете, когда как-то вечером Дин вышел из школы — последним занятием было автодело, — сел за руль и, не сворачивая, отправился в вербовочный пункт. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что в мире произойдет через несколько лет, просто вспомнил Деми Мур в фильме «Несколько хороших парней». Морпехи «стоят на границе и говорят: "Сегодня с вами ничего не случится, потому что мы здесь"». 

Сэм тогда не сдержался:

— Ты… ты вступил в армию из-за гребаного фильма?! Ты вообще думал поступать в колледж?!

Конечно, не думал. Колледж был для телок, которые дальше своего носа ничего не видели. В отличие от Дина, даже если добро и зло оказались не совсем такими, как ему представлялось. Он не мог после этого взять и поступить куда-нибудь, где бухло лилось бы рекой, а кругом было бы полно отстойных девиц из команды поддержки. Он бы оказался профессиональным убийцей, окруженный теми, кого легко ранить, убить… Так что другого выбора Дин и представить тогда не мог.

Четыре года спустя он получил письмо от пастора Джима. Сплошная трепотня, как обычно. Как только отец перестал общаться с Дином, его место тут же занял пастор Джим, пытаясь создать видимость, что все в порядке. Он рассказывал Дину о Джоне, об охоте, о том, чем занимался Сэм, как вообще обстояли дела в Блу-Эрт. Дин ценил эти письма. Вроде бы мелочь — и в то же время они значили так много.

На сей раз между сообщением о погоде в Блу-Эрт и о резком скачке активности оборотней были строчки: «Осенью Сэм собирается в Военно-морскую академию в Аннаполис. Он прошел в половину университетов Лиги Плюща и Стэнфорд и утверждает, что выбрал этот, потому что не придется платить за учебу, но всем ясно, что он просто хочет быть ближе к тебе. Одному лишь Господу известно, почему у вас с ним на пару нет ни капли здравого смысла».

Дин не звонил домой полгода. Когда он решился, в Колорадо, где отсиживались отец и Сэм, было четыре утра. Сэм все равно ответил сонным голосом.

— Что за нахер, Сэм!

Тот сразу проснулся:  
— Вот только не тебе, блядь, расстраиваться! — И бросил трубку.

***

— Задумался о прошлом? — замечает Сэм, когда они проходят мимо офицерских палаток и бездельничающих морпехов.

— Ну да, — не отрицает Дин.

— Слышал, ты представлен к очередной благодарности в приказе.

— Угу. — Дин не виделся с Сэмом с последнего очередного отпуска сразу после вторжения. Сэм уже был на втором курсе Лодки и резко вытянулся. Он выглядел странно с уставной стрижкой морпеха — как голый. Дин тогда уехал со странным чувством, от которого сосало под ложечкой. Сойдя с трапа самолета в Ираке, он испытал внезапное облегчение.

Сэм выпустился в 2006-м. Он уже два года вел за собой людей через все это дерьмо — будто в свое время не цеплялся за руку Дина по дороге из школы, будто не выковыривал оливки из пиццы и не прятал их в стопке бумажных кухонных полотенец, будто не забирался к Дину в кровать всякий раз после приснившегося кошмара. 

— Что ты делаешь в армии, Сэм? — прямо спрашивает он, наплевав на всю эту херню с обращением по уставу. Он не спрашивал, когда Сэм был в Лодке. Не спрашивал, когда первым услышал о передислокации брата. Возможно, уже поздно.

Сэм даже не пытается притвориться, что не понимает, о чем именно речь.

— Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей.

Он смотрит в сторону лагеря пустыми глазами. Ему нужно обратно, Дин видит это по тому, как он распрямляет плечи. Сэм окидывает Дина внимательным взглядом и осторожно проводит пальцами по царапине на ухе.

— Береги себя.

И уходит. Он оборачивается в тот момент, когда из-за солнца его фигура кажется темным силуэтом на фоне неба, и добавляет:  
— И кончай обдирать своих парней, а то мне не с кем в покер сыграть!

Дин смеется, рука непроизвольно тянется к нагрудному карману бронежилета. Затертую колоду купил ему Сэм — в магазине мелочей на подобранный на дороге четвертак.

***

В марте батальон Дина отправляют домой, на базу. Проведя неделю в своей квартирке, он готов бить посуду и сжечь к чертям все вокруг. Здесь слишком пусто, а Дин никогда по-настоящему не умел справляться с одиночеством. Он знает, как это выглядит со стороны: очередной вет с пулей в голове возвращается домой. Но в случае Дина это не так. Когда он размышляет о том, что повидал за свою пока еще недолгую жизнь, то понимает, что Ирак — лишь малая доля всего ужаса. Если Дин и ебнутый, то не из-за войны.

Он курит как сумасшедший, слушая пинкфлойдовскую «Темную сторону Луны», гася сигареты через четверть часа и закуривая снова, будто уже позабыв вкус.

В сейфе под ложным полом шкафа — запас фальшивых удостоверений, там же в пирамиде для винтовок — пять видов законно приобретенных стволов; и еще дохрена всего нелегального — в тайнике в багажнике. Дин считает это собственной программой обратной покупки. Опять же в случае очередной жопы — что обычно и происходит с охотниками в отставке — Дин будет готов. Только вот это также означает, что ему ничто не мешает задуматься о возвращении в дело. Это на самом деле охуенно плохая идея, потому что последнее, что ему нужно, — арест и пинок под зад вон из армии из-за того, что дома, видите ли, тишина уже давит на уши.

В дверь звонят.

***

Сэм стоит, перегнувшись через балконные перила, и смотрит на захлорированный бассейн, в который успела нападать куча листьев. Дин, сколько тут живет, еще ни разу в нем не плавал. Правда, почти все это время он был на другом краю земли, справляя нужду в окопных уборных и питаясь пищей, согретой на горелке Бунзена или на С4.  
Он пытается сдержаться, чтоб не ляпнуть что-нибудь, что выдало бы его раздражение. Сэм улыбается так, словно видит в глазах Дина внутреннюю борьбу. У него уже слегка отросли волосы, и челка на лбу чуть вьется.

— Непривычно быть дома, — непроизвольно сознается Дин. Какое место он вообще когда-нибудь считал домом?

Сэм не спорит.

— Что, даже не пригласишь зайти?

Дин возводит глаза к потолку:

— Проходи, Сэм. Пива хочешь?

— Было бы просто здорово. 

После первой бутылки идет вторая, и они щелкают по кругу тв-каналы. По одному из кабельных идет любимый фильм Сэма в детстве — «Джек-попрыгунчик».

— Точняк, смотрим! — говорит Дин, размякший от пива.

— Ну нет, — мотает головой Сэм, — ни за что! — Он отпивает из своей бутылки. 

Но они все равно смотрят, и когда начинается часть с машинкой для уничтожения документов, Сэм хохочет так, что пиво течет из носа. Дину так не хватает камеры: Сэм в ужасе — то еще зрелище.

Он с нежностью качает головой:

— Лошара!

— Заткнись, — огрызается красный как рак Сэм, промокая лицо салфеткой.

Дин долго смотрит на него — внешне расслабленного, растянувшегося на диване. Он моргает, и ему вдруг приходит мысль.

— Поехать бы куда-нибудь вместе…

— Что?.. — Сэм замирает.

— Вегас, Гранд Каньон, Глейшер.

— Дин, — Сэм взвешивает каждое слово, — да мы поубиваем друг друга.

Взгляд Дина становится жестким. Он вертит на столике пустую бутылку. 

— Ты же здесь.

Сэм встречается с ним глазами, и что-то есть в них, чему Дин не может найти определения и что заставляет его чувствовать пустоту внутри. Раньше он знал о Сэме все: что тот любит и не любит, плохие и удачные дни, первый поцелуй, первый секс — все, даже, возможно, слишком много.

— Ладно, — в итоге соглашается Сэм, допивая пиво. У него такой вид, будто он пытается понять, как тут оказался. — Ладно.

***

Они спят почти до полудня. Сэм готовит французские тосты и не рассказывает, где научился. Дин доедает уже четвертую порцию, и теперь они готовы ехать. Дин окидывает взглядом «тойоту» Сэма — последняя модель — и заявляет:  
— Поедем на моей.

За рулем Дин, так что в Вегас они попадают уже ранним вечером. Они пробираются по Стрипу сквозь поток транспорта, и Сэм завороженно озирается по сторонам, будто уже готов начать антропологическое исследование.

— Мы не будем останавливаться в «Игровом зале и салуне Билла», — предупреждает Сэм, хотя Дин даже рот еще не успел раскрыть. — И в «Экскалибуре» тоже.

Дин недовольно ворчит. В итоге они останавливаются в «Мандалай-бэй». Дин слегка разочарован — номер не особо отличается от любого из тех отелей, в которых они с Сэмом ночевали в детстве. Одна разница, что здесь приходится все время закрывать шторы от пустынного солнца.

Когда они спускаются в казино и Дин усаживается за игровой стол, Сэм выглядит несколько потерянным.

— Не хочешь посмотреть Цирк дю Солей? — спрашивает он.

— Что? — переспрашивает Дин, больше уделяя внимание официантке.

— Понимаешь, я хочу сходить в Цирк дю Солей, — объясняет Сэм, разглядывая казино.

Дин оборачивается к нему:

— Так купи билеты.

Сэм делает глубокий вдох и говорит:

— Да, думаю, я так и сделаю.

И уходит, коротко кивнув. 

Дин озадаченно смотрит ему вслед. Сэм ведет себя, как завязавший игроман, и Дин не имеет понятия почему. 

Дин продувает фишек баксов этак на восемьдесят, но не расстраивается, потому что не играет всерьез. Он бы сделал ставку в пуле или покере, но там он точно уверен в собственной удаче, а когда все под контролем, то пропадает сам смысл азартной игры.

Ему нравится Вегас из-за того, что здесь можно вытворять все что угодно, увидеть что угодно — воплотить в жизнь любую кинковую мечту, если у тебя таковая имеется. Дин не особо этим грешит, но интересно же. Он как-то был здесь с ребятами из его взвода — О’Коннором, Торетто, Кингом и Пауэллом. О’Коннора комиссовали в декабре после того, как выковыряли из колена осколок шрапнели. Даже странно вспоминать, как они обалдело носились по всему Стрипу, от стриптиз-клубов до варьете.  
А Сэму присралось в Цирк дю Солей. В голове не укладывается.

Дин вдруг понимает, что не видел Сэма уже довольно долго. Так что он делает последний глоток, обаятельно прощается с девицами и выбирается на солнечный свет.

Он обнаруживает брата в одном из книжных магазинов «Сизарс-Паласа». Тот сидит между шкафов в тесном «B&N» и читает «Возвращение на родину» Томаса Гарди в глянцевой обложке. Дин находит его быстро, будто внутри встроен датчик слежения, настроенный на Сэма. Может, он вообще способен найти брата, просто ткнув пальцем в тактическую карту, — например, вычислить передвижения его роты по территории Фаллуджи? Несколько лет назад, когда Сэма только перебросили в Анбар, он бы даже попытался.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает Сэм, не отрывая глаз от раскрытой на коленях книги.

Дин переминается с ноги на ногу. Он открывает рот, чтобы спросить, не хочет ли Сэм завалиться с ним в бар с грудастыми телками, но вместо этого выпаливает:

— Почему мы здесь, Сэм?

Сэм в изумлении откладывает книгу.

— Ну… ты же хотел поехать… — Он выглядит расстроенным.

— Я бы не поехал, если бы ты сказал, что не хочешь, — признается Дин. 

У него мерзкий привкус во рту. Хочется понять, как вернуть былые отношения с братом. Помимо базовых потребностей — таких как пожрать или выжить под палящим солнцем, когда над головой свистят ракеты, — это все, чего он хочет в жизни.

Сэм вздыхает. Такое ощущение, будто он не может определиться, сказать что-нибудь или нет. Он встает, и забытая книга остается валяться на дешевом ковре магазина.  
Сэм разглаживает штанины ладонью и говорит:

— Ты ушел, а мне достались четыре года с отцом.

***

Сэм оплатил надгробие. А Дин всегда полагал, что отцовские друзья позаботились обо всем, раз счета так и не пришло. Дин вообще узнал о смерти отца, когда уже несколько месяцев не говорил ни с ним, ни с Сэмом. Была какая-то злая ирония в том, что отец пережил Бейрут, общий сепсис, сердечный приступ, тысячи монстров куда быстрей и сильней его, только чтобы потом погибнуть в автокатастрофе, вылетев с трассы 495. Сэму сообщили во время его первой увольнительной в Австралии. Пастор Джим рассказал об этом Дину, когда тот позвонил спросить, как так получилось, что отец умер.  
Это был полный, блядь, отстой. Хотел бы Дин, чтоб все было по-другому. Раньше за ним не водилось таких мыслей, это началось где-то между первыми морпеховскими татушками и месяцами, проведенными в ограниченном пространстве с кучей других мужиков.

— Что тогда произошло? — спрашивает Дин. Ему так неловко, что он даже соглашается пойти с Сэмом в один из дорогущих японских ресторанов.

Глаза Сэма затуманиваются, взгляд устремляется куда-то в далекое прошлое, которое по идее должно было быть у них общим.

— Мы были здесь, в Вегасе, когда я сказал отцу, что собираюсь во флот… 

Их прерывает официантка, которая ставит перед ними мисо-суп — комплимент от заведения. Сэм благодарно ей кивает, а лицо Дина принимает выражение «отъебитесь от меня». 

Сэм ради приличия делает глоток супа, потом качает головой. Он начинает говорить, уставившись на свою пиалу:

— Ты даже не представляешь, как трудно было получить рекомендацию конгрессмена, чтоб меня приняли в Лодку. Но на вышку у нас денег не было, отец же наотрез отказался посылать просьбу о государственной финансовой помощи студенту, а я не был совершеннолетним — ни по возрасту, ни по закону. Мы не могли… я просто…

Он долго молчит, а потом, понизив голос, резко произносит:

— Что тогда было? Тогда был ад.

Дин не предполагал, что Сэму было еще тяжелей, чем ему. Он думал, что раз никто ничего не рассказал ему, значит, отец сам отпустил Сэма. Он должен был догадаться. Мисо неприятно бурлит в желудке, и он отодвигает пиалу. Сэм отрывает взгляд от супа и смотрит прямо на Дина. В его глазах почти читаются облегчение и радость, словно он скинул с души камень — и теперь все в порядке. Сэм встряхивает головой и тянется через стол к руке Дина, почти касаясь пальцами.

— Я тебя не виню, — говорит он. — Никто не винит.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дин, желая вложить в одно слово все чувства сразу. Пожалуй, он чувствует вину еще сильней. Ему отчаянно хочется, чтоб он ничего этого не слышал.

***

Дин будит Сэма так рано, что потом ему приходится практически силой запихивать в брата заказанные в номер блинчики и бекон. 

— Боже, мне просто не суждено выспаться в этой жизни! — жалуется Сэм, держа чашку с кофе в непослушной со сна руке. И тут же выпрямляется, прогоняя остатки усталости. Когда он встает и достает из сумки запасную одежду, Дин видит не брата — офицера. 

— Слышал, твои парни тебя любят, — невольно говорит он.

Сэм взлохмачивает пальцами волосы. Прядки электризуются и встают торчком.

— Так ты за мной следил, — бросает он через плечо. В голосе слышны нотки упрека. 

Дин может много что сказать в сложившейся ситуации. Но все это чушь собачья. Сэм в одной с ним дивизии, и оба они знают, что это не просто счастливое совпадение.  
Сэм намеренно решает не заострять внимания.

— Не больше, чем твои — Мамочку, — отвечает он на предыдущее заявление Дина и уходит в душ. 

Внезапно воображение Дина рисует Сэма в образе капитана Престона. Сэм наверняка таким станет: пара детишек, которые будут о нем беспокоиться, школьные родительские собрания — в те дни, когда он не будет вести за собой солдат под грохот обстрела. Сэм хочет этого. Он хочет семью — цельный, нерушимый союз, у которого нет других целей, кроме как просто жить, быть рядом и состариться вместе. И хочет этого так сильно, что, когда Дин свалил в 29 Памс, брат последовал его примеру и сделал своей семьей морпехов. Но если для Дина прием сработал, то не факт, что это подойдет и Сэму: рано или поздно он сбежит и создаст собственную семью. Ту, которую выберет сам. 

Пока Дин сидит, тупо уставившись на собственные ладони, душ перестает шуметь. Дверь открывается, и Сэм выходит из облака пара. 

— Черт, Дин, это пиздецки рано, — досадует он, заметив время на будильнике. Раньше Сэм никогда не матерился, но в армии это быстро исправили; а что делать, когда вокруг тебя куча морпехов, которые дрочат в уборной, не заботясь, что ты стоишь за дверью? У него получается очень естественно, и как же Дина бесит сознание того, сколько он упустил.

Дин быстро моется, скребя мочалкой чуть ли не до ссадин. Когда он выходит, Сэм снова читает «Возвращение на родину», хотя Дин даже не помнит, чтоб тот ее покупал. Интересно, Сэм ее спер — что очень вряд ли — или вернулся купить украдкой, пока Дин спал? Когда-то любое движение брата могло его разбудить. Но хорошие офицеры — особая категория, они знают цену изворотливости и осторожности, во многих отношениях.

***

Трасса 15 в северной части Долины Огня похожа на покрытый пылью шрам на теле страны. Дин ведет машину слишком быстро и не заморачивается. Они слушают старые кассеты, валяющиеся в бардачке, когда по радио не удается поймать волну классического рока. Сэм не протестует и вообще не притрагивается к приемнику. Он проложил в картах Гугла их маршрут целиком до каньона, хотя Дину кажется, что ему достаточно один раз глянуть на карту — и она больше не понадобится.

Дин любит открытую дорогу, убегающую вперед за горизонт. Особенно зачетно рассекать на машине по Мэну, потому что там еще есть места, не оскверненные человечеством, и мир кажется безразмерным и одновременно пустым. Пару раз его на секунду накрывало этим чувством в Фаллудже, если не считать того, что каждые четверть часа их поджигали подростки, которые еще ничего не видели в жизни.

Потом маятник смещается в другую сторону — и Дина с головой накрывает жгучей ненавистью к стране. Это как вдруг оказаться в гребаном средневековье. Даже несмотря на всю современную инфраструктуру. Просто диву даешься, как можно было позволить миру стать таким. И так хочется верить, что это все происки какого-нибудь пизданутого демона. 

Вообще если он теперь хоть что-то понимает, так это то, что охота — способ уйти от ответственности. Охотники верят, что мир погряз в дерьме исключительно из-за существующей нечисти. 

Но это неправда. 

Сверхъестественные существа, монстры и гули едва ли склоняют чашу весов на свою сторону. Иначе люди бы знали про них, так же как про СПИД или глобальное потепление. А потому отцовское дело, дело их семьи — все неважно.

Когда Дин это понял, он свалил. Бросил все и попытался стать другим человеком. Но у него не получилось, потому что он не смог отказаться от Сэма. 

Когда они едут по Юте, Дин находит нужным спросить:

— Если б я остался, ты бы все равно уехал?

Сэм глядит на него поверх солнечных очков:

— Не знаю, Дин. Возможно… Я ненавидел охоту.

Дин жует нижнюю губу и вырубает радио.

— Я думал, ты ненавидел отца.

— Это все было нечестно, вся наша жизнь — одна сплошная несправедливость, и я не понимал, почему моим отцом должен быть именно мой? Почему у меня не может быть какого-нибудь другого? — он вздыхает и поправляет очки на переносице. — Но я не ненавидел его, просто мне нужно было больше, чем он мог мне дать. — Сэм медлит пару секунд. — Я думал, это ты терпеть не мог охоту.

— Неа, — говорит Дин и вымученно улыбается, сглатывая комок в горле. Дин обожал отца и считал его офигенно крутым. Единственный раз он почувствовал разочарование — сродни тому, что вечно висело над головой Сэма, как грозовая туча, — это когда отец на полном серьезе рявкнул: «Убирайся!». — Мне нравилась охота, но потом она потеряла смысл, а когда твоя жизнь полностью теряет смысл, тебе приходится сжечь все дотла и начать заново.

От него не ускользает обида, мелькнувшая на лице Сэма. Дин хочет заверить, что как раз этот мост он никогда не хотел сжигать. Что старался оставаться на связи, как мог. Но тогда все было не так просто — было в его чувствах к Сэму что-то неправильное, и когда они накрыли его с головой, скручиваясь в груди и охватывая все нутро, пришлось сжечь и этот мост. На сей раз не ради себя. Жаль, что он не рассчитал, как поступит Сэм.

На восьмом треке сборника лучших хитов «Golden Earring» он прибавляет скорость — а как иначе, когда из динамиков льется «Радар любви»? Дин бросает взгляд на радио.

— А ты что обычно слушаешь? — интересуется он, потому что честно не знает. Он помнит, что в старшей школе Сэму нравились «Blink-182», правда, недолго. Его тогда позвала на концерт плоскогрудая девчонка с брекетами, и Дин долго и искренне удивлялся, почему Сэм согласился.

Сэм глядит на него недоверчиво, потом, пожевав нижнюю губу, отвечает:

— В основном, «Chili Peppers», «Porno for Pyros», «Blind Melon»… — он умолкает при виде непонимающего взгляда Дина. — «The Foo Fighters»? — делает он еще одну попытку.

— «Я-а-а, я — одностороннее шоссе-э-э-э-э-э»… — завывает Дин во всю глотку, барабаня не в такт по рулю.

Сэм хохочет аж до слез.

— У них есть клевая акустическая версия, — сообщает он примирительно. Дину кажется, что Сэм спрашивает, можно ли ее включить послушать.

— Акустическая? В моей малышке не играет ничего из этого второсортного хипповского дерьма, — заявляет Дин и любовно поглаживает рукой приборную панель.

— Ты серьезно? Тебя бесит акустическая гитара? — Сэм качает головой. — У тебя явно искривление барабанных перепонок.

Дин шлепает его по плечу так, что ноет ладонь, но Сэм только смеется и командует:

— На дорогу смотри!

***

Они добираются до Гранд Каньона незадолго до полудня. Солнце сияет так ярко, что под его лучами руки Дина кажутся белыми, как лист бумаги. Он смеется, ветер треплет его волосы. Пейзаж кажется абсолютно внеземным и в то же время полностью соответствует его ожиданиям. Дин много где побывал, в таких уголках мира, где чувствовал себя на краю земли — вот-вот упадет. 

Одно время он боялся летать. Будучи пассажиром, ты ничего не можешь контролировать, потому что не видишь, что впереди и что позади. Служба в армии избавила его от этого страха. 

Теперь он боится исчезнуть бесследно. Боится забвения.

Классическая машина и брат, которого надо изучить, как материал к тесту по истории, — вот и все, что останется после него. Ни друзей за пределами части, ни родственников. Они с Сэмом могут оба умереть в любой день — и все их наследие вместе с ними. Он оглядывается на Сэма и ловит ответный взгляд.

— О чем так задумался?

— Посмотри вокруг, — Дин обводит пространство широким жестом.

Сэм широко улыбается.

— Да-а… Когда я был тут последний раз…

— Был тут последний раз? — бесстрастно перебивает Дин. 

Сэм колеблется, прежде чем ответить:

— Я приезжал сюда, прежде чем прибыл на действительную службу. У меня есть друг в Аризоне. Мы приезжали вместе к нему во Флагстафф, потому что его семья была… не совсем обычной.

Дин сглатывает. Он не знает, откуда в желудке эта тяжесть — точно свинец проглотил.

***

Они останавливаются в Брайс-Каньоне, потому что он по пути в парк Глейшер, было бы глупо просто проехать мимо. По дороге к Амфитеатру Сэм показывает на геологические структуры, называемые худу — «приносящие несчастье».

— Правда что ли?

— Ага, это официальный геологический термин.

Они проезжают мимо парочки дешевых отелей — 30 баксов за ночь — и останавливаются в «Бест Вестерне». Раньше фиг бы они могли себе это позволить — только дешевку, где в бассейне с цементными стенами вечно плавали мерзкие листья, если там вообще была вода.

После чертовски вредного ужина в ресторане «Ковбойские закуски и стейки» Сэм роется в сумке и наконец выуживает оттуда пару черных купальных плавок.

— Не хочешь присоединиться?

Дин ухмыляется. В детстве у него никогда не было плавок. После смерти мамы они не ходили в общественные бассейны. Это она раньше водила туда Дина, и он надевал надувные крылышки и плескался. У Сэма не было даже этого. Его просто бросали в воду — до тех пор, пока он не научился держаться на поверхности. 

Сейчас, глядя, как тот ныряет в безлюдный бассейн, Дин видит, насколько все изменилось. Сэм сильно и уверенно плывет вперед, двигаясь с непринужденной грацией. Он проплывает туда и обратно на одном дыхании.

— Ты так и будешь просто стоять и смотреть, как инструктор по физо? — Сэм встает на дно бассейна и откидывает со лба мокрые пряди. Волосы уже так отросли, что никто бы не догадался, что совсем недавно он регулярно брил голову почти наголо. 

Дин прыгает, окатив Сэма с ног до головы. Когда он выныривает, Сэм пихает его.

— Спасибо, придурок, — он сдерживает улыбку. — По-моему, этот бассейн метров десять в длину.

— Какие идеи? — спрашивает Дин. Ему нравится, когда вода с непривычки кажется слишком холодной: он от этого просто тащится.

— Думаю, двести вольным стилем, сотню баттерфляем и пятьдесят на спине, — отвечает Сэм, разминая плечи. Дин улавливает в его голосе командные нотки, и они звучат вполне естественно. Он думает, что такой тон, по идее, должен бесить — ему указывает собственный младший брат. Но это разумно.

— Тридцать пять кругов? Если я буду первым, с тебя пиво, — заявляет он и отталкивается от бортика, опуская голову под воду. 

Ни у одного из них нет плавательных очков, и теперь Дин, вынужденный зажмуриться, чтобы хлорка не разъедала глаза, думает, что они сглупили. В вольном стиле он быстрее Сэма, на тринадцатом круге он его даже обходит. Но в баттерфляе, который всегда давался Дину хуже всего, Сэм просто феноменален — он плывет эти десять кругов так, будто сопротивляемости воды для него вообще не существует.

Дин не тренировался с их отъезда. В отеле в Вегасе был спортзал, но он презирает беговую дорожку. После возвращения домой он бегал каждое утро — по привычке и чтобы отвлечься от постоянного звона в голове. Дин обнаружил, что не может уснуть ночью, если не вымотается. В каком-то смысле постоянное времяпровождение с Сэмом помогает. Он задерживает дыхание на две длины бассейна, пытаясь выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Когда он наконец поворачивает голову, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, то это кажется самым важным в жизни.

Тяжело дыша, они доплывают до бортика с разницей в пару секунд. Дин признается:

— Пройти квалификационные испытания по плаванию в учебке оказалось чуть ли не самым сложным за всю мою жизнь.

— Да, отец прилично натаскал нас во всем остальном, но вот плавание… — Сэм замолкает и, подтянувшись на бортике одним резким движением, вылезает. Плавки липнут к коже. Отяжелев от воды, они сидят на бедрах низко, открывая взору ямочку пониже позвоночника. Дин опускает глаза.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, гордился ли он нами? — спрашивает Дин, тут же отчаянно жалея, что не прикусил язык.

Сэм оборачивается и пристально смотрит на него. А Дин не может отвести глаз от его кожи, которая под неровным освещением приобретает слегка металлический отблеск. 

Сэм медленно отвечает:

— Конечно, гордился. Ты послал его нахуй. Отец повторял это всем и каждому всю свою жизнь, думаешь, он тебя не понимал? — Дин фыркает, и Сэм хмурится: — Я знаю, что понимание не значит согласие, но к тебе, Дин, он был ближе, чем когда-либо был ко мне.

Воздух ощутимо тяжелеет. Дыхание Дина словно отражается от мокрого кафеля. Он трясет головой и слышит, как вода шумит в ушах.

— Он любил меня не больше, чем тебя, Сэм, — отвечает Дин. Тем же самым тоном, каким говорил с Сэмом, когда тот пугался темноты, когда чувствовал, что отличается от своих сверстников в школе, когда думал, что никогда не сможет хорошо учиться.

Но Сэм никогда не принимает вещи легко, даже если они таковы.

— Не ври мне, — говорит он, поднимая с пола возмутительно маленькое отельное полотенце. Он вытирает волосы, показывая, что разговор окончен, и когда челка падает на лоб, спутанная и слегка торчащая, добавляет: — Так тебе покупать пиво?

**Глава 2  
«Знаешь, что это называют Хиросимой?»**

Сэм расслабленный и спокойный, в руке бутылка «Хайнекена» — редкое зрелище. Он спрашивает про тату на плече Дина; тот удивленно моргает, а потом понимает: эту тему они раньше не поднимали. Иногда все, о чем он может думать, — это Сэм, и очень легко забыть, что на самом деле брата рядом нет; не было и в тот день, когда в жопу пьяный Дин с полковыми товарищами завалился в тату-салон после получения военно-учетной специальности. Сэм тогда как раз надрывался в учебке на флоте.

— О, черт… — Дин, смутившись, почесывает щеку.

— Я б не удивился масштабному полотну в честь «Цеппелинов», но это выглядит более… — Сэм пытается подыскать подходящее выражение.

— Личным? — подсказывает Дин, ухмыляясь, полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что эпитет Сэма был бы далеко не лестным.

— Точно, — Сэм пытается сдержать улыбку. Он тянет рукав рубашки Дина повыше, чтобы было видно рисунок. Дин поводит плечами, задирая рукав и открывая почти всю татуировку. Рисунок сделан так, что создается ощущение, будто плоть разошлась, обнажив скрывающиеся под кожей латы.

— Чья была идея?

— Художника. — Дин отхлебывает пиво. — Я сказал, что хочу вытатуировать доспех, он обозвал меня пьяным идиотом. Когда я проспался, башка трещала, а на плече было вот это.

— Эй, не пойми меня неправильно, она очень клевая, — замечает Сэм. Он смотрит почти с нежностью, вокруг уголков чуть прищуренных глаз собираются морщинки. Он разглаживает подушечкой большого пальца кельтский орнамент, украшающий сегментный наплечник. 

Дин вздрагивает. Лицо опаляет жаром, словно он перебрал лишнего. Чтобы отвлечься, он поспешно допивает остатки пива и наклоняет бутылку, проверяя, точно ли в ней больше ничего нет.

Хочется как-то разрядить обстановку, чтобы не сделать ситуацию еще более неловкой.

— Будешь еще?

Сэм пожимает плечами. Дин уходит к бару — ему нужно немного прийти в себя: мягкое мимолетное прикосновение Сэма точно обожгло все нервные окончания. В баре полно народу, так что он какое-то время маячит у стойки, ожидая, когда заваленный заказами бармен увидит его двадцатку. Дину потом за руль, так что от порции виски для поднятия боевого духа приходится отказаться.

Вернувшись, он обнаруживает, что у Сэма появилась компания: на свободном стуле сидит улыбчивая загорелая блондинка. Она смеется и заправляет за ухо прядь волос. Миленькая, в его вкусе, но Дин ее даже не заметил, пока она не решила склеить Сэма.

— Я Джесс, — представляется она, кокетливо улыбаясь, когда Дин садится на свое место.

Он кивает:

— Дин.

Джесс снова улыбается и поворачивается к Сэму.

— Да, в общем, я путешествую с друзьями, — сообщает она, — отмечаем наш выпуск.

— Окончила колледж? — без особого интереса спрашивает Сэм, катая по столу пустую бутылку.

— Нет, магистратуру, — пожимает она плечами. — Надеюсь найти подходящую работу. А что насчет вас, парни?

Братья обмениваются взглядами, и Дин отвечает:

— Мы в морской пехоте.

Она удивленно отклоняется назад:

— Типа вы и в Ираке были?

Сэм кивает, глядя в стол. Дин подвигает ему пиво, и тот улыбается, прежде чем сделать глоток.

— Только вернулись, — говорит он.

Джесс склоняет голову набок. Дин думает, что, скорее всего, все военные, которых она встречала прежде, были либо суровыми ветеранами Вьетнама, либо частью великого поколения, окропившего своей кровью путь от Франции до Германии. Они — совсем другое дело, и Джесс, наверное, никогда не поймет. 

Она уточняет:

— Вы отслужили?

— Нет, мы кадровики, — отвечает Сэм, глядя на Дина. Тот сдерживает улыбку, а Сэм прячет лицо за челкой. 

Каким-то образом Джесс чувствует, что мешает, и, сверкнув напоследок белозубой улыбкой, встает и прощается.

— Поздравляем с окончанием магистратуры, — салютует Сэм стаканом.

Она оборачивается со странным, почти грустным выражением на лице и кивает.

— Спасибо.

Сэм потом даже не оглядывается в ее сторону. Дин вскользь думает: может, он пропустил что-то важное и, возможно, стоит посоветовать Сэму не упускать ее?

Но он молчит.

***

При виде парка Глэйшер Сэм испытывает нечто вроде благоговения. Они паркуются у первой же смотровой площадки, и он выбирается из машины, изумленно озираясь вокруг: мол, как это небо неожиданно приобрело такой восхитительный зеленый оттенок? Дину же куда интересней наблюдать за детским выражением удивления на лице брата. 

По небу лениво плывут пушистые облака; будто кто-то выдраил мир до блеска, забыв убрать остатки мыльной пены. Даже воздух безупречно чистый. Дин глубоко вдыхает. 

— Ну, как тебе? — Сэм поворачивается к нему, широко раскинув руки. В одной болтается цифровая «мыльница». Там уже с полсотни кадров, и он щелкает еще один — с Дином, открывшим рот, чтоб ответить на вопрос.

— Спасибо, придурок.

— И я тебя люблю, солнышко, — хохочет Сэм. Он поворачивается и делает очередной снимок, держа камеру на расстоянии вытянутой руки, пока настраивает кадр в видоискателе. 

Дин помнит прежние фотоаппараты: большие черные пленочные гробины, ну или желтые одноразовые «Кодаки». Он видел такие у некоторых парней в свое первое распределение в Афган: те все время боялись, что пленка повредится из-за солнца или песка.

— А помнишь, ты сказал, что мы поубиваем друг друга? — напоминает Дин Сэму. И кто его за язык тянул — такие разговоры всегда чреваты выплеском невысказанных эмоций. 

Он ждет, что Сэм посмотрит на него с этим «да ладно, чувак» выражением на лице. Таким же, как когда Дин пытался убедить брата, что тому не придется менять школу, что хватит денег на учебники, что уход Дина в армию ничего не изменит.

Но Сэм поступает по-другому, будто в этом диковинном месте неосторожная фраза не имеет веса. Он вскакивает на камень, словно так станет еще выше и сможет дотянуться до неба, и говорит просто:

— Да. Я так думал.

Когда он оглядывается на Дина со странным, непостижимым выражением лица, тот опускает глаза и думает, что офигенно было бы поесть сладкой ваты. Он не ел ее ни разу с тех пор, как ему стукнуло семнадцать.

***

Они в двух шагах от Британской Колумбии — можно доехать даже без остановок, — но Сэм заявляет, что пора домой. Словно ему не терпится вернуться, вот только Дин не может понять, с чего вдруг? Они никогда не были похожи на тех детей, которые могут уснуть только в своей кроватке с любимой плюшевой зверушкой или другой рутинной ерундой. Да они б не выжили с таким подходом. Но Дин чувствует, что что-то неладно. Он только не знает, как спросить.

Следующим же вечером в Калиспелле они ненароком ввязываются в охоту. Дин с Сэмом выезжают на шоссе, чтобы поесть и сгонять в соседний город, но это им так и не удается. Все происходит спонтанно до неприличия. Они не слышали о семнадцати смертях, не читали о странных происшествиях. Первые пару лет в 29 Памс Дину приходилось бороться с привычкой просматривать газетные полосы. Второй раз в жизни сверхъестественное само приходит к ним.

Парковка с закусочной граничит с лесом, столики так и стоят на свежем воздухе. Разделавшись с оладьями и беконом, они собираются уезжать. Дин оборачивается, но шутка про скандалящую по соседству парочку умирает не родившись. Что-то в выражении лица Сэма — может быть, напряженный взгляд? — еще до того, как на нем появляется ужас, заставляет пригнуться. Огромное животное с шумом проносится у него над головой и врезается в ствол дерева. Дин откатывается в сторону, уже готовый вскочить на ноги, но успевает только подняться на колени, когда по плечу точно граблями проходится тяжелая когтистая лапа, оставляя глубокие борозды. Мысль о разодранной в клочья кожанке на секунду перекрывает яркую вспышку боли. А потом — ощущение невесомости.

Дин слышит свое имя, но не может разглядеть брата — все движется слишком быстро. И тут его снова швыряет на землю с тошнотворным глухим шлепком. Как минимум пара ребер сломана, но думать об этом некогда. Он пытается забыть о повреждениях, оценить ситуацию и дотянуться до оружия. Но у Дина его нет. Он не может полностью подняться, но умудряется извернуться, чтобы разглядеть огромного монстра позади. Тот слегка приседает, следя за ним, рычит, готовый наброситься. И Дин внезапно понимает, что монстр играет с ним.

Он пялится на чудище, не в силах поверить, что вот так и сдохнет. Прям как отец. Он совсем по-другому представлял свою смерть. Тут Сэм продирается сквозь кусты, паля в монстра солью, и сердце Дина начинает снова биться. Чудище пятится, но отступить не готово.

— Он не верующий! — кричит Сэм.

Дин опирается на бревно, чтобы подняться на ноги, и хрипло орет:

— Что за хуйня, Сэм?

— Это матагот!* — кричит в ответ Сэм, наведя на тварь один из обрезов Дина. Он бросает взгляд на брата и потом снова на существо, больше всего похожее на неестественно огромного черного кота. — Скажи ему, что ты не веришь в Бога!

— Я не… не верю в Бога, — говорит Дин. Непонятно, какой в этом прок. Рука непроизвольно тянется к амулету на шее, и это привлекает внимание кота.

— Так пусть он тебя покарает, — отвечает кот с сарказмом, выгибая спину, желтые глаза светятся в тени деревьев. 

Дин в шоке пялится на него, наконец позволяя себе дышать. Он оседает на бревно, не в силах дольше удерживать себя в вертикальном положении, и прижимает ладонь к груди. Кровь стекает по пальцам, но сама рука от плеча онемела, только открытые раны саднят.

Кот лижет лапу и потом сообщает Сэму бесполым голосом: 

— Ты не можешь меня убить. Ты знаешь правила.

— Убить тебя? — Сэм хмуро улыбается. — Изыди от меня, сукин сын.

Кот вдруг протяжно воет и начинает угрожающе наступать.

— Сэм! — вопит Дин, пытаясь броситься вперед и закрыть брата собой.

— Ab insidiis diaboli, — кричит Сэм и стреляет в кота — того отбрасывает назад, — потом перезаряжает, громко продолжая: — Libera nos, Domine. — Кот трясет головой, оглушенный, и затем вскакивает, пытаясь снова кинуться. Сэм выпускает пулю за пулей при каждой попытке кота приблизиться. — Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos*.

Кот испускает вопль и скукоживается, превращаясь в огромный сгусток дыма и испаряясь. Сэм тяжело дышит. От облегчения, понимает Дин: Сэм не знал, что это сработает. В глазах начинает темнеть, и Дина греет мысль, что он, по крайней мере, дождался, пока минует опасность, прежде чем отключиться.

— Демоны, — еле ворочает языком он, — мы когда-нибудь сталкивались с демонами?

И падает на землю.

***

Дин не знает, как Сэму удается донести его до машины. Он приходит в себя, когда брат втаскивает его на пассажирское сиденье. Мир кружится каруселью, и периодически пропадают целые куски времени.

— Только не больница, Сэмми, только не больница, — говорит он, держась за плечо. Дышать больно, а перед глазами плавают цветные пятна.

— Да с какого хуя-то? Мы же — не отец, тебе надо в больницу!

— Я не мо… не… — он захлебывается словами и сдается. — Яд… в когтях…

Последнее, что он успевает, — вспомнить Балад: вертолеты садились один за другим, и это было так похоже на «МЭШ», что становилось не по себе, — и темнота смыкается над ним.

Дин всплывает из забытья, когда Сэм вливает ему в глотку какую-то бурду и промывает руку красным «Джонни Уокер». Дальше — боль и галлюцинации. 

Он снова в Баладе, в жестокой лихорадке с бредом про Жнеца. Врачи у его кровати приглушенно перешептываются. Но он все равно слышит, как один говорит:

— Повреждения мозга необратимы, доктор, он никогда не сможет дышать самостоятельно без системы жизнеобеспечения.

— Так досадно: он пострадал, вытаскивая гражданского из дома, в который попала бомба. 

Дин хочет закричать, но не в силах шевельнуться. Он ничего не может сделать.

Ухмыляющийся десантник с забинтованной половиной обожженного лица стоит в палате и говорит:

— Знаешь, что это называют Хиросимой? — Он фыркает, рот кривится из-за ранения: — Умно!

— Нет! — кричит Дин и мечется по постели. — Я спасся!

Он стоит на лестнице в больничных шмотках, снова умоляя, чтобы его оставили в живых.

— Ты не понимаешь, Тесс, — настаивает он.

— Конечно, понимаю, — отвечает она. — Думаешь, ты первый, кто не готов расстаться с земной жизнью?

— Я больше никогда его не увижу, — слабо говорит он, головокружение такое, что все переворачивается вверх дном. Залы расширяются до бесконечности. Ему никогда отсюда не выбраться. Она сказала, что уходить нельзя, а врачи — что надеяться не на что.

Но каким-то образом он очнулся в полном порядке — только на лбу небольшая царапина, — наверно, потому что это все приснилось. 

Но может, это все ложь и он так и не очнулся? Может, возвращение домой и Сэм под палящим солнцем пустыни — все было иллюзией? А сейчас раненый десантник и врачи пришли отвести его обратно к Тесс. Как она могла сделать ему такой подарок, а потом снова отнять?

Сэм возникает над ним.

— Дин, мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался со мной.

— Она говорит, я должен идти, — отвечает Дин.

Сэм сжимает его плечо:

— Она лжет.

Мотель появляется в поле зрения — будто по руке щелкнули резинкой, потолок и стены снова встают на свои места. Его тошнит. Он слабо стонет и отшатывается от прикосновения Сэма. И снова темнота.

***

Он просыпается после восьми вечера, чувствуя себя как пьяный, голова кружится нещадно. Но несмотря на то, что комната вертится волчком, реальность снова обретает смысл. Осунувшийся Сэм сидит за столом у окна, копаясь в интернете и теребя салфетку.

— Насколько все было дерьмово? — спрашивает Дин хрипло, разглядывая забинтованную руку.

— Яд был галлюциногенным, — объясняет Сэм, — матагот любит играть с жертвами, прежде чем убить.

— Почему эти ублюдки вечно мутят воду? — хмыкает Дин, поудобней устраивая голову на подушке. Кровать под ним словно плывет. Он стонет.

— Я и не знал, что ты был в Баладе, — после долгой паузы говорит Сэм. Он смотрит на Дина поверх ноутбука, намеренно сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица.

Дин сглатывает.

— Мой взвод был в Эль-Кайме, там в лачуге была девчушка со сломанной ногой, она громко кричала, пока мы стреляли. — Он смотрит на потолок и пытается не представлять развороченную ногу. — Я вытащил ее оттуда как раз перед тем, как в соседнее здание ебнули из миномета. Половину корпуса расфигачило, и осколки полетели во все стороны. Меня только слегка задело, но я вырубился, а кровищи было много — лоб поранило. Они вынуждены были эвакуировать меня в лагерь «Анаконда».

Он замолкает, и Сэм подает ему стакан воды, следя за тем, как он пьет, — вылитая курица-наседка. Дин благодарно кивает и продолжает:

— Пока я там был, мне приснилось, будто мне диагностировали смерть мозга, или что я заперт где-то, или что-то наподобие, и Жнец — знаешь, как описывал отец, — уговорила меня, что пришло мое время умирать. Боже, настоящий кошмар.

— Похоже на то, — отвечает Сэм.

— Но потом, когда я очнулся, то был в порядке. Они просто наложили швы на лоб, и через пару дней меня вернули во взвод. — Он пожимает плечами. — А девчушка умерла.

— Ты ничего не смог бы сделать, — тихо говорит Сэм тоном офицера. Когда Дин глядит на него, взгляд Сэма устремлен вдаль — будто он вспоминает свои личные провалы на войне. 

Сэм встает, отряхивая штанины. 

— Бобби говорит, что тебя надо покормить, если ты себя достаточно хорошо чувствуешь. Ты выблевал весь завтрак.

— Хоть не в машине? — в ужасе спрашивает Дин, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Сэм смеется.

— К счастью, нет.

***

Пока Сэм ходит за едой, боль в руке возвращается со стократной силой. Дин давно уже не берет с собой ничего сильнее обычного обезболивающего. Ему нездоровится примерно как при лихорадке или солнечном ударе, и к этому еще добавляется невыносимая мучительная боль — в руку словно впиваются тысячи кинжалов. Он пожирает взглядом полупустую бутылку «Джонни Уокера», купленную, чтоб хорошо провести время, и заставляет себя отвернуться.

Дин себя ненавидит. Взаправду. После снов о Тесс всегда наваливается незнакомое ранее чувство отвращения к себе. Он не помнит точно, но наверняка такое случалось и раньше. У него же дохуя поводов себя винить. И почти все они касаются Сэма. Дин ебнулся, конкретно ебнулся. Он даже не может отследить, когда это началось. Но явно раньше его ухода в армию. 

В первую пару недель в школе спецподготовки, когда от усталости даже дрочить сил не было, ему снилось, как Сэм обхватывает его бедра худыми и неловкими ногами. Как ласкает кожу кончиками пальцев, обводя контуры появившихся мышц. Тренировочная школа не была для Дина адом в том же смысле слова, как для других новобранцев, но и не была плевым делом. И все проведенное там время больше всего на свете — больше покоя, больше передышки, больше глотка отличного пива — он хотел ощутить вес тела Сэма, вжимающего его в узкую с продавленными пружинами койку.

Дин не приехал домой в увольнительную не потому, что отец сказал ему не возвращаться. Это бы его никогда не остановило. Но он не мог видеть Сэма. Он рванул к Бобби, помогал с машинами, кадрил девиц вечером и старался не тосковать по тому, что неожиданно потерял, когда уехал.

Когда Сэм узнал, что Дин торчал на свалке, то в очередной раз позвонил и обозвал предателем. Дин тогда не сказал: «В следующий раз, когда ты окажешься в этой глуши, я попытаюсь выкроить денек, чтоб побыть с тобой». Он только извинился и больше не вспоминал об этом.

Потому что Сэму не нужно было знать, насколько ебанутым оказался его брат. Что самую суть семейной ответственности и любви он извратил до такой степени, что это потеряло всякий смысл. И каким-то образом Дин принял этот факт о себе. Но ненавидеть себя он, несомненно, начал после снов со Жнецом. Похоже, он так и не сможет убедиться до конца, что это были всего лишь сны.

Дин думал, что это чувство к Сэму — чем бы оно ни было, — которое он берег внутри, даже когда отказался приехать домой, выскребли из души и заменили ненавистью к себе. Кажется, сейчас придется нести бремя и того, и другого.

К тому времени, когда Сэм возвращается с полным пакетом китайской еды — курица в кунжуте и лапша с говядиной, — Дин проигрывает сражение с собой. Он уже настолько пьян, что комната вращается, а голова все время валится набок. На пустой желудок много не понадобилось. Плечо все еще чертовски болит. Бесполезен.

Сэму достаточно одного взгляда.

— Да ты, блядь, издеваешься, что ли? — он плюхается на соседнюю кровать, еда остается лежать забытой у ноутбука. Он обхватывает голову руками. — Нахрена ты это сделал?

Дин фыркает от смеха, пытаясь устроиться поудобней на кровати.

— Задрали мысли, задрала рука. — Его снова разбирает смех. — Больно.

— Боже, — вздыхает Сэм, — я бы дал тебе какое-нибудь обезболивающее, идиот.

Дин моргает — трудно сфокусироваться.

— Мне надо было срочно.

Это отчего-то забавляет Сэма. Он встает и вытаскивает из коричневого пакета палочки и картонную коробочку с едой. Как будто он устал злиться каждый раз, когда Дин выкидывает фортель и разочаровывает его.

— Никогда не хотел сделать тебе больно?.. — отчего-то это звучит как вопрос. В самом деле? Может, Дин думал, что таким образом удержит свою ебнутость от распространения? А возможно, именно это и было его целью — причинить боль, только вот ему никогда не хватало смелости решиться и сказать, что, мол, он не хочет, чтобы Сэм был рядом с ним.

Сэм таращится на брата, будто у того вдруг выросла вторая голова.

— Что за хуйня? — говорит он, держа Динову лапшу.

— Когда я не… не приезжал домой повидаться с тобой, хотя… я мог… — он путается в словах. Было б здорово, умей он говорить картинками. Просто показать Сэму, что творится в его голове. Сложно выразить происходящее словами.

— Ладно, не делай из себя посмешище. — Сэм почти швыряет ему коробку с едой и возвращается к кровати со своей порцией. Он тычет палочками в рис с таким ожесточением, словно пытается его уничтожить.

— Ты расстроен, — невнятно бормочет Дин. Он пытается выкарабкаться из-под сбившихся простыней, но они вечно так тщательно заправлены под матрац — его как будто пригвоздили к месту. Он сдается и пялится на коробку китайской еды на тумбочке.

Сэм издает жуткий горловой звук, полный горечи:

— Ты чуть не умер. Черт возьми, почему ты, блядь, ведешь себя так по-идиотски? 

Растущая головная боль бьет точно между глаз.

— Я не мог вернуться и увидеть тебя…

— Мы не будем повторять тот разговор, — медленно говорит Сэм. Он явно устал, под глазами залегли круги, а кожа приобрела землистый оттенок, но он все равно отчаянно прекрасен. — Что было, то быльем поросло, Дин.

— Я… я должен это сказать… — настаивает Дин, несмотря на то, что говорить ужасно трудно. — Я думал, что если вернусь, могу не удержаться и попросить у тебя… кое-что, чего не должен никогда.

Он не слышит ответа Сэма, он даже не замечает выражения его лица, потому что темнота утягивает обратно.

***

Назавтра Дин просыпается с ощущением, будто мозг пульсирует в черепной коробке. Когда удается продрать глаза, в которые словно насыпали песку, он замечает Сэма, доедающего остатки риса и разговаривающего по телефону. Когда тот встречается взглядом с Дином, то отворачивается прежде, чем он успевает беззвучно извиниться. Дин чувствует себя полным идиотом. Похмельным идиотом, у которого все болит. Рука нещадно ноет, и не терпится попасть в душ.

Сэм улыбается в трубку и говорит тем непринужденным тоном, который немедленно дает Дину понять, что на другом конце провода не Бобби и не пастор Джим. Так не разговаривают с кем-то, кто намного старше тебя. Так разговаривают с приятелем. Он выбирается из кровати, как раз когда Сэм вешает трубку.

— Кто это был? — спрашивает он, протирая глаза, и тянется к большой бутылке минералки, которую Сэм, похоже, предусмотрительно купил как раз для него.

— Мой сосед по квартире, — отвечает Сэм, потягиваясь. — Он только что вернулся с базы на Гавайях и интересовался, куда я подевался.

Дин мало что помнит с прошлого вечера, кроме отчаяния, которое и заставило его напиться, но решает ничего не говорить. Сэм не выглядит сердитым, он принес ему воды и даже не топал по комнате спозаранку, вымещая свое раздражение на ни в чем не повинных вещах.

Когда Дин смотрит на часы, то обнаруживает, что уже почти полдень.

В животе громко урчит.

Сэм взмахом головы откидывает челку с глаз и говорит:

— Мы выезжаем, как только ты примешь душ. Тут недалеко есть «Джамбо Джус», чудо из чудес, можем перекусить там.

Дин корчит недовольную мину.

— Ты пудришь мне мозги.

Сэм вскидывает брови и откидывается на спинку стула. Все-таки он, наверное, немного злится.

***

Дин получает коктейль «Белый Мармеладный Мишка» и чувствует умиротворение даже несмотря на то, что сидит на месте пассажира. У десерта и вправду вкус мармелада, так что можно позволить Сэму сесть за руль. Дин и так у него по гроб в долгу, можно отплатить хоть малую толику. Сэм еще купил соленый крендель и теперь отщипывает от него кусочки и дает Дину, как пятилетнему. Дин заглатывает пять таблеток обезболивающего одним махом и теперь пытается найти для руки такое положение, в котором боль чувствовалась бы меньше всего. Его отнюдь не прельщает возвращение на основную базу и предстоящее объяснение, отчего рука выглядит так, словно он засунул ее в шредер. Осуждающая гримаса Мамочки может составить конкуренцию лицу Сэма.

Сэм ведет машину быстрей, чем помнится Дину. Когда они выезжают на скоростную трассу, до него доходит, что Сэм торопится вернуться. В соломинку попадает кусочек фрукта, и Дин закашливается от неожиданности, подавившись. Все пошло наперекосяк. Он понимает, что они так и не поговорили о важном. Дин думал, что Сэма ничто не держит, как и его. Но дружеские звонки соседа по комнате явно говорят о другом. 

Он прочищает горло и спрашивает:

— Ты с кем-то встречаешься?

Сэм на секунду отвлекается от дороги и пристально смотрит на него.

— Нет, — наконец отвечает он.

Дин вздыхает и занимает себя тем, что выбирает, какую поставить кассету. Зашибись, теперь все еще более неловко. Он готов поклясться, что Сэм перебрал в уме все возможные отговорки, почему ему не стоило ехать. Беспомощное отчаяние накрывает с головой. Он шумно роется в бардачке, но Сэм не реагирует, даже краем глаза не смотрит, что там Дин делает.

Дин отметает кассеты хитов 60-х, таких как «The Zombies», «The Hollies», «The Amboy Dukes» и еще нескольких групп, записанных ему еще в старшей школе девчонкой-хиппи, помешанной на свободной любви и власти цветов. Просто чудо, как он умудрился не потерять их, все время переезжая с места на место и постоянно то собирая, то разбирая вещи. Забавно, что осколки прошлой жизни он продолжает хранить в самых неожиданных местах. Дальше идут «Allman Brothers» и Игги Поп.

После долгого беспокойного копания в бардачке он наконец останавливает выбор на Джимми Клиффе — Дин даже не знал, что у него осталась кассета. Он смутно помнит, что в первый раз услышал ее, когда ему было четыре и он сидел в Импале, задрав ноги на приборную панель: отец наконец-то пустил его на переднее сиденье, пока они ездили по маминым поручениям. Он вставляет кассету в приемник и прибавляет звук.

При первых же аккордах «Тернистого пути» Сэм бросает на него удивленный взгляд:

— О, я этой песни лет десять точно не слышал!

— Я тоже. — Дин ухмыляется и подпевает: — «Пусть хотят командиры меня согнуть и землей могильной мне рот заткнуть, полагая, что выигран этот бой; не ведают, что творят, — прости же им, боже мой». — Сэм заводит глаза к небу, и Дин тянется через коробку передач, чтобы пихнуть брата в плечо. — Чертово офицерье… Чему тебя там научили в офицерской школе?

— Я не был в офицерской школе, говнюк, — огрызается Сэм, но при этом смеется.

— Вы, мальчики из Лодки, вечно такие ранимые, — подкалывает Дин, откидываясь на спинку.

— Чувак, офицерская школа длится дюжину долбанных недель. Я пахал четыре года.

— Вот потому ты и не ебнутый на всю голову, как другие командиры. Ну и еще потому, что я правильно тебя воспитал, — любяще говорит Дин. Он прислоняется головой к стеклу. — Ну так расскажи мне про этого своего соседа.

Сэм вопросительно хмыкает, потом говорит:

— А, про Риза. Да нечего особо рассказывать. Он уорент-офицер 2-го батальона 1-го полка. В январе вернулся с базы на Окинаве, но я еще его не видел. — Он подчеркнуто смотрит Дину прямо в глаза и пожимает плечами: — Мы познакомились в Пендлтоне. Он клевый парень, тебе бы понравился.

— Да неужели? — скептически говорит Дин.

Сэм снова окидывает его взглядом и улыбается.

— Ага. Его любимое времяпровождение — смотреть ужастики и волочиться за юбками.

Как бы Дин ни глумился над братом, он не такой, как некоторые парни из его взвода, которые считают, что все офицеры — пидоры и ведут их на смерть. Мамочка — один из самых лучших людей, которых он знает, и определенно самый компетентный. Но Дин серьезно, блядь, сомневается, что ему понравится какой-то тормознутый лейтенант, с которым Сэм живет вместе в Оушенсайде.

***

Они долетают до Солт Лэйк Сити, когда нет еще и десяти вечера, и останавливаются у «Пиццы Хат». К пицце — «Мясной пир» для Дина и «Суприм» для Сэма — им по акции предлагают два литра любого напитка, и Дин великодушно выбирает спрайт вместо колы: Сэм ненавидит колу.

В мотеле слишком жарко, и это странным образом знакомое и комфортное ощущение. Дина забавляет, как Сэм поспешно стаскивает себя одежду. После еды на него наваливается усталость, так что он быстро чистит зубы и раздевается, пока Сэм смотрит повтор сериала «Место преступления». Он как раз в замешательстве косится на забинтованную руку, когда Сэм, посмотрев на него, спрашивает:

— Помочь?

Он усаживает Дина на кровать и медленно разматывает повязку. Бинты липнут к ране, и Дин шипит, когда Сэм осторожно их отрывает.

— Прости, — извиняется Сэм и достает пузырек йода. — Будет щипать. 

А то Дин не знает! И все равно невольно выступают слезы. Сэм тампоном стирает излишки йода, а Дин исподтишка рассматривает его лицо — подрагивающие ресницы, бархатистую кожу, изгиб губ… Сэм накладывает повязку, от усердия высунув кончик языка. Дин поспешно опускает глаза. Он смотрит в пол до тех пор, пока Сэм успокаивающе не сжимает его за плечо, там, где нет следов от когтей.

— Заживает хорошо, — говорит Сэм, не убирая руки. Дин встречается с ним взглядом и сглатывает. Сэм сжимает пальцы, разминая напряженные мускулы. Дин ерзает на месте и подавляет стон, болезненное удовольствие прокатывается вдоль всего позвоночника. Нос Дина оказывается на одном уровне с пупком Сэма, и приходится собрать всю силу воли, чтобы не смотреть ниже.

Сэм вдруг говорит:

— Прошлым вечером ты сказал, что не мог удержаться, чтобы не попросить… чего?

— Сэм… — предупреждает Дин, отворачиваясь.

— Я серьезно, — настаивает Сэм. Его длинные пальцы все еще поглаживают плечо Дина, а потом скользят по спине ниже, очерчивая лопатку. — Попросить разрешения коснуться меня? — хрипло шепчет Сэм. Дин крепко зажмуривается, в ужасе от того, что жар растекается от плеча по всем нервным окончаниям, по всему телу. — Поцеловать? Трахнуть?

— Это не так, — говорит Дин, пытаясь стряхнуть с плеча ладонь Сэма.

Сэм издает гортанный звук, и Дин боится посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Почему нет? — спрашивает Сэм. — Что если я хотел, чтоб это было так?

Он обводит пальцами шею Дина, поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца кадык. Его широкой ладонью можно было бы охватить все горло разом. Сэм, наверное, чувствует, как сильно бьется у Дина сердце. Тот тянется и отводит руку брата, быстро целуя ладонь.

— Ты ведь на самом деле так не думаешь.

Сэм опрокидывает его на кровать, осторожно устраиваясь сверху, стараясь не потревожить раненую руку.

— Откуда тебе знать? Ты не вернулся домой.

И целует его, приподнимая пальцами подбородок. Одна нога Дина все еще на полу, он в одних трусах, а Сэм до сих пор полностью одет. Несмотря на кучу причин против, помимо общей ДНК, это как-то работает. Сэм прихватывает его за нижнюю губу, теребя языком, зубами, втягивая в рот, так что скоро ее начинает саднить от удовольствия. Дину приходится отстраниться и коротко поцеловать Сэма, чтоб его отвлечь. Когда он обхватывает ногой бедра Сэма, тот стонет, и от этого хочется улыбаться.

У Дина встает от первого же соприкосновения их языков, и он чувствует стояк Сэма, упирающийся ему в бедро, но пока они не предпринимают никаких более решительных действий. Сэм целует его снова и снова, словно подросток, который не ждет большего. Словно поцелуи взасос и торопливые лихорадочные ласки, от которых у Дина учащается дыхание, — его единственная цель.

Дин запускает пальцы в волосы Сэма, голова кружится, как у пьяного, а контроль вылетает в трубу — повторение вчерашнего. Он переворачивает брата на спину, нависая сверху, пытаясь найти равновесие и одновременно перехватить контроль, но Сэм проводит своей большой ладонью вниз по позвоночнику, и он обмякает. В номере словно подскакивает температура, и кажется, что мышцы совершенно его не слушаются.

Он приподнимается на локтях и пристально глядит сверху вниз на раскрасневшегося Сэма. Веки брата подрагивают, а на губах появляется намек на улыбку; он вытягивает шею вверх и дарит целомудренный поцелуй. 

И говорит:

— Ты должен был вернуться домой, идиот.

Под ложечкой сосет от возбуждения, но Дин только роняет голову с горьким смешком. Сэм засыпает, распластавшись под ним. Дин замирает, потому что слишком боится, что эта идеальная картинка рассыплется на осколки.

***

Следующим утром Сэм скрашивает его пробуждение парой пончиков с заварным кремом и кофе кулатта из «Данкин Донатс» — все, как он любит. Дин уляпывается кремом и, облизывая пальцы, замечает полный неприкрытого желания взгляд Сэма — невероятно, поражается он про себя. Он моргает, и Сэм отворачивается, допивая одним глотком черный кофе и просматривая газету.

Воздух между ними искрит. Доехав до Невады, они останавливаются на заправке при выезде из Мескита, чтобы поменяться местами. Вылезая из машины, Сэм потягивается, прикрыв глаза, в позвоночнике похрустывает. Он подмигивает брату, заметив, что Дин пялится на него, и покупает ему ледяную колу, пока ждет, когда бензин наполнит бак. Себе он берет вишневую, и губы от нее становятся ярко-красными. Они заигрывают друг с другом — сама эта мысль поистине удивительна. 

— Слишком сладко, — хрипло говорит Сэм, когда Дин выруливает обратно на шоссе.

— Ты о чем? — возмущенно спрашивает Дин, удерживая свой напиток между ног.

— Я не ел сладкого, наверное, с первого курса, за исключением особых случаев.

— Это ужасно! — восклицает Дин. — Каждый день — особый случай.

— Я в тебе не сомневался, — Сэм расслабляется и надевает солнечные очки. Он засыпает под ритмичное постукивание пальцев брата по рулю в такт «Doors». А Дин может без труда скосить глаза и разглядеть очертания члена Сэма сквозь джинсы. Удивляет другое — осознание того, что теперь не обязательно терзаться по этому поводу. Он фыркает под нос и притапливает до девяноста. 

До дома Дина еще четыре часа по трассе 15. Ему нравится тишина в голове, воцарившаяся там со вчерашнего вечера. Когда Дин материт подрезавшего его придурка на «порше», Сэм просыпается, потягивается и поводит плечами. Дин знает, что расслабленная поза, скорей всего, напускная. Сэм глядит на часы, потом на спидометр:

— Честное слово, нет необходимости преодолевать звуковой барьер!

Дин ухмыляется.

— При всем при том меня никогда не штрафовали за превышение скорости, — он любовно поглаживает приборную панель, и Сэм закатывает глаза.

— Патрули явно отлынивает от обязанностей.

Не то чтобы штраф его остановил. Если бы Дин знал немецкий, он бы переехал в Германию только ради возможности погонять по их автобанам.

— Ну ты прям как бритвой Оккама отрезал!

Сэм смеется над ним:

— О-о, мы знаем умные слова!

Они молчат некоторое время, потом Дин смотрит на Сэма. Он выдыхает и произносит:

— Могу я кое о чем спросить?

Сэм распахивает глаза:

— Конечно.

— Когда ты узнал? — спрашивает он, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Долго он не выдерживает и все равно косится на Сэма.

— Хм-м… — Сэм откидывается на сиденье, выражение не прочитать за зеркальными стеклами очков. — В восьмом классе? Мне приснился сон, что мы вдвоем одновременно трахаем девчонку, с которой ты тогда встречался, Кэт Гэрленд. 

— Правда что ли?

— Ага, это было хуево, — отвечает Сэм, смеясь.

Дин помнит Кэт. Она носила до неприличия короткие джинсовые шорты, армейские ботинки и фланелевые рубахи, наверняка позаимствованные у отца или старшего брата. Она делала вид, что феминистка, но Дин мог поклясться, что развел бы ее на секс. Он вертел ей, как хотел, отчего сейчас было даже немного стыдно. Сто лет о ней не вспоминал.

— Ты до сих пор… хочешь чего-нибудь такого?

— Тройничок? — Сэм опять смеется. Он вертит головой туда-сюда, разминая шею. — Нет. Никогда этим не занимался, и не могу сказать, что горю желанием.

— Больше проблем, чем оно того стоит, — соглашается Дин. — С двумя девками легче, чем с двумя мужиками. Женщины правы, мужики — гребаные эгоисты.

Сэм закусывает губу:

— Не уверен, что хочу знать. — На его лице появляется незнакомое выражение.

Дин усмехается.

— Хочешь-хочешь.

***

Когда они возвращаются в крохотную Динову квартирку, небо уже тонет в темно-багровых красках. Они бросают вещи в машине. Дин, смеясь, взбегает по ступенькам, Сэм — за ним по пятам. Дин уже знает, что когда он распахнет дверь и кое-как вытащит ключ из замка, Сэм тут же прижмет его к этой самой двери и прилюдно будет трахать его в рот языком.

Здесь у всех есть кто-нибудь в армии — кузен, или брат, или друг. И согласно Военному кодексу то, что они делают, неправильно по всем статьям. Сэм — парень и офицер, и хоть кодекс ничего не упоминает о братьях, тут уже эстафетную палочку принимают законы штата Калифорния. Но когда дверь закрыта и шторы задернуты, Дину наплевать. Запреты не имеют значения.

Они сражаются за право раздеть друг друга, Дин с запутавшимися в рукавах руками в итоге оказывается прижатым к дешевому ковру перед телеком, и Сэм вылизывает дорожку от пульса на шее до соска, обводит языком, спустившись ниже, пупок. Дин непроизвольно толкается бедрами, прижимаясь ближе.

Сэм чуть приподнимается, обдавая дыханием кожу:

— Что насчет кровати?

— Думаю... это отличный вариант, — выдыхает он и тянется вверх, чтобы поцеловать брата. До кровати они не добираются. Дин запускает руку в джинсы Сэма, и тот наполовину скатывается с него, когда чувствует, как член обхватывают чужие пальцы.

Дин впервые дрочит не себе, и это неожиданно неудобно. Но Сэма, похоже, все устраивает — он без слов приподнимает бедра, чтобы Дин мог стянуть с него джинсы и трусы. Он неотрывно смотрит на брата из-под ресниц, высунув кончик языка, пока Дин медленно ласкает его член. Жаркий румянец растекается вниз по шее Сэма, забираясь под воротник. Дин сжимает крепче ладонь и удовлетворенно слышит в ответ участившееся дыхание. Сэм не сводит с него глаз, лишь иногда подрагивают ресницы, и рот раскрывается в беззвучном стоне.

Дин задирает давно скрутившуюся на талии рубашку брата выше и выше, обнажая грудь и небрежно скользя ногтями по коже. Он накрывает ладонью головку члена и замечает, как у Сэма сжимаются и напрягаются мышцы внизу живота.

Завораживающее зрелище.

Кончая, Сэм хватает Дина за предплечье, сдерживая его руку. Единственный предупредительный сигнал — то, как голова Сэма откидывается назад, открывая уязвимое горло. Дину хочется разложить Сэма на постели и часами касаться его, изучая, особенно ямку между ключицами и горбинку вверху позвоночника. Он годами воспроизводил Сэма в своем воображении, и теперь ему интересно, насколько фантазии близки к оригиналу.

Когда они добираются до спальни, Сэм опрокидывает брата на кровать и опускается на колени у изножья. Он избавляет Дина от остатков одежды и берет член в рот. Чтоб вы понимали, Дину отсасывает офицер! В его лице воплощается фантазия тысячи морпехов — и без единого усилия! Когда Сэм обводит языком головку, а рука ускоряет плавные движения вверх-вниз, до Дина кое-что доходит.

— Ты уже делал это раньше, — шокировано говорит он.

В уголках глаз Сэма появляются едва заметные морщинки — он явно улыбался бы, если бы губы в этот момент не были заняты членом. Он просовывает ладони под ягодицы Дина и, подталкивая его, заглатывает член еще глубже. Это просто охренительно, и Дин изо всех сил хватается за хрупкую гипотетическую соломинку, стараясь не кончить слишком быстро. Сэм жадно сосет головку, которая тычется в мягкую щеку и скользит внутри, Дина внезапно бросает в дрожь от ощущений. С губ срывается проклятье, и Дин вцепляется побелевшими до боли пальцами в дешевое покрывало. Но какая разница, когда кажется, что он весь состоит лишь из члена и нервных окончаний, посылающих сигналы удовольствия в мозг?

Сэм закидывает ногу Дина себе на плечо и приподнимает его бедра, чтобы подразнить пальцем анус. Дин не особо впечатлен, пока член не оказывается глубоко в горле Сэма. Дин выворачивается, пытаясь приподняться, чтобы не пропустить ни секунды. Он сглатывает при виде того, как Сэм медленно прикрывает глаза, словно смакуя ощущение члена в глотке.

— Блядь, твой охуенный рот… — недоверчиво говорит Дин. — Черт, кто ты?

Все-таки Дин кончает слишком быстро. Мысль о том, что кончик Сэмова пальца внутри его тела, оказывается последней каплей. Дина пробивает дрожью, он падает обратно на матрац и на минуту теряется в посторгазменном блаженстве. Открыв глаза, он видит, как Сэм вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он успокаивающе поглаживает другой рукой Дина по бедру. Дин усилием воли разжимает пальцы, выпуская вконец измятое покрывало. 

Сэм смеется:

— Что, совсем крышу снесло?

— Ой, блядь, заткнись, — с нежностью огрызается Дин, пытаясь отдышаться, отчего Сэм смеется еще сильней.

Сэм делает воду в душе слишком горячей и загоняет Дина туда. Они целуются, не обращая внимания на попадающую в рот воду. Мыльные пальцы Сэма скользят по спине Дина вниз, между ягодицами, касаясь узкого кольца мышц ануса. Дин никогда не заходил в мыслях так далеко. Но ему совсем несложно представить, как бы он выглядел, распластавшись под братом. Он прикусывает Сэма за подбородок и решает подумать об этом позже, а пока насладиться тем, как член скользит по изгибу бедра брата.

В тот момент, когда Дин уже готов кончить второй раз, Сэм крепче обнимает его за талию и говорит:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вместе со мной вернулся в Оушенсайд.

— Зачем? — хрипло спрашивает Дин.

— Просто поехали, ладно? — шепчет Сэм, пряча лицо в изгибе Динова плеча. Он все еще осторожничает с разбинтованной раной.

— Ладно, Сэм, — соглашается Дин.

***

Он не понимает, почему Сэм до упора настаивает на том, что они должны ехать к нему в Оушенсайд. Там же сосед. И общая ванная. И вдобавок они должны всю дорогу ехать в дурацкой малолитражке Сэма. Когда Дин пытается задавать вопросы, Сэм просто пригвождает его взглядом и говорит, мол, сам увидишь. Дин бы предпочел оставшееся от отпуска время трахаться, но вместо этого он заточен в машине и не может ничего поделать.

Дин в курсе, что Сэм живет на Каньон Драйв — у него тоже есть парочка тузов в рукаве, — но Сэм сворачивает с трассы слишком рано. Он подъезжает к складским помещениям и припарковывается, в то время как Дин из всех сил пытается понять, что же происходит. Сэм вытаскивает ключи из замка зажигания, бросает Дину многозначительный взгляд и вылезает из машины. Дин явно упускает что-то важное. Они вместе молча идут к боксу на отшибе. Сэм отпирает замок и со скрипом поднимает железный роллет. Солнечный свет врывается внутрь и освещает помещение, и Дин замечает машину, накрытую чехлом.

— Не может быть… — Дин замирает на пороге. 

Сэм широко улыбается, заходит внутрь и стаскивает чехол с машины. 

И открывает отцовскую Импалу во всей красе. 

Сэм любовно проводит рукой по капоту, прикрыв глаза, словно вспоминая, и Дин наконец заходит. 

— Не может быть… — повторяет он.

— Отец оставил ее тебе, — говорит Сэм. — Я вообще-то приехал, чтоб сказать тебе это, пока мы не пустились в нашу безумную поездку.

Дин не может вымолвить ни слова. У него ком в горле. Он вбухал кучу денег, восстанавливая «Форд Торино Кобра», на который наткнулся у Бобби на свалке. Он любит его, как некоторые любят свою собаку, но это… Это машина, которую Дин с детства воображал своей. Он не может поверить, что отец даже подумал о нем. Что она до сих пор целехонька. Дин не в силах представить, сколько работы в нее вложено. Однако он уверен, что если коснется своей детки, то с легкостью найдет замененные детали. Он проводит рукой по лицу и понимает, что плачет. Сэм вкладывает ключи ему в ладонь и выходит, давая брату возможность побыть немного одному.

Через некоторое время Дин выходит вслед за ним, спрятав ключи в карман джинсов. Сэм стоит, прислонившись к соседнему боксу, скрестив лодыжки и безразлично разглядывая что-то под ногами. И Дин не удерживается, подходит к нему и целует. И нахуй всех, кто может их увидеть, хотя бы на этот раз.

***

В мае 2009-го капитана Сэма Винчестера перебросили в Афганистан для участия в военной кампании в провинции Гильменд. Он участвовал в июльской операции «Удар меча» — самой большой наступательной операции американской морской пехоты после «Ярости фантома» в 2004-м. Он все еще там, заботится о своих людях.

1-й батальон 7-го полка в настоящее время расквартирован в Воздушно-наземном боевом центре корпуса морской пехоты 29 Памс. Дину пришлось объяснять командованию батальона, что его руку растерзало дикое животное во время отпуска. Ему не особо поверили.

1-й батальон 7-го полка продолжает принимать участие в учениях и развертывании в особой обстановке 1-й дивизии морской пехоты. Дин звонит Сэму по скайпу так часто, как только может. Чертовски мало, но пока приходится довольствоваться этим.

Только один офицер осмелился обвинить Сэма в излишней фамильярности с военнослужащим сержантского состава, не зная о том, что штаб-сержант Винчестер — его брат. Следующие две недели этот офицер лечил вывих плеча. И ни один человек не расскажет, что именно сделал капитан Винчестер.

Ожидая возвращения Сэма, Дин впервые серьезно задумывается об отставке.

**Author's Note:**

> Военно-морская академия США — военная академия, готовящая офицеров для ВМС и Корпуса морской пехоты США. Приём в основном происходит по рекомендации конгрессменов. Каждый конгрессмен и вице-президент имеет по пять мест в академии, на которые он может рекомендовать одного или нескольких кандидатов. Академия расположена в городе Аннаполис, поэтому также неофициально называется Аннаполис. Среди морских пехотинцев это учебное заведение получило прозвище Canoe U, которое нами переведено как Лодка по аналогии, например, с Кульком — Санкт-Петербургским государственным университетом культуры и искусств.
> 
> Матагот — согласно устным преданиям южной Франции это дух, принимающий, как правило, форму огромного черного кота. По большей части это воплощение зла, хотя некоторые считают, что при определенных обстоятельствах он может принести богатство. Этимологически слово «матагот» произошло от испанских слов matar — убивать и gothos — готы. Готские племена, населявшие Испанию, южную Францию и Италию, постепенно приняли христианство, так что Goths стало обозначать христиан в противоположность мусульманам — Moro. Основываясь на этом, можно сделать вывод, что матагот — злой дух, убивающий христиан.
> 
> В тексте приводится цитата из текста обряда экзорцизма на латыни, составленного по указанию Папы Льва XIII: «От козней диавола избавь нас, Господи. Дабы дал Ты Церкви Своей служить Тебе в свободе, молим Тебя, услышь нас. Дабы благоволил Ты сокрушить врагов Церкви Своей, молим Тебя, услышь нас».


End file.
